Bound
by Hells-angel8
Summary: Tomoe is now married to Kenshin and he takes her away to a house in the mountains. What happens now that there are no more barriers to protect her from him? Maybe a lemon in chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all RK fans, I'm trying a hand at a Tomoe/Kenshin fanfic and I apologize early if the characters are ooc and if some of the occurrences are not correct with the storyline. But hey it's a fic they're supposed to be fictional.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with RK.  
  
Here's what Tomoe feels toward Kenshin after they are married, before her tragic fate.  
  
Italics- someone's thoughts  
  
Bound  
  
Chapter 1 What Happens Now?  
  
The ceremony was completed and now she was bound to this man. The Hitokiri Battousai a killer of many. Yet somehow she seemed to be drawn to him by some force deep inside her. She didn't know what it was but something told her that maybe she could be happy with him. Even though he was the one who killed Akira, her husband to be, and now she had married this killer who took his life away. She looked at him but her face didn't reveal her thoughts. Her emotions raging in her mind, but her face remained blank as it usually did.  
  
Kenshin turned to her and offered his hand. She took it without any hesitation, and proceeded with him out the door. It was starting to get pretty dark since the sun had set and the moon was just coming out. They walked for a long ways and soon stopped at their destination. A small house that was a bit worn down, a porch that sagged at the end, but to her the fact that no one was close by both excited and saddened her. Kenshin led her to the door and slid it open. Upon entering she was slightly surprised that a lamp was burning in the center of the room, lighting up a futon and what little furniture was also in the room. Kenshin slid the door behind them, securing them into the house so they would not be disturbed. She remained silent and stood where she was, not knowing what to do.  
  
Kenshin turned to her, looking into her eyes. Her eyes were ebony, soft and gentle but still held determination to them. He examined her features, starting from the top of her head to end with her feet. She was a little perturbed by his actions but didn't show him anything.  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes look as if they are sizing me up. Like they are hungry for something. Tomoe thought. He can't be thinking that way? Can he? What if that was the only reason he married me? Only to use my body as he pleases, whenever he wants! But no one would question him, or know for that matter, we're to far away for anyone to hear. Is that why he brought me up here?  
  
Tomoe's mind was still racing with questions as Kenshin took a step forward towards her. She snapped out it and glanced at how much distance was between them before returning her eyes to his. Trying to ask him a silent question with her eyes. Instead of answering her silent question he quickly closed the gap that was between them and stood right in front of her. His mouth parted, and she could feel his hot breath escape his lips. She dared a quick glance at his lips and then turned her eyes away completely from him. She gazed at the floor, until she felt Kenshin's hand caress her cheek. Quickly she turned to face him, and now allowed her face to contort into a questioning gaze. Kenshin moved his hand down until it rested on her shoulder.  
  
" We should get ready to sleep. It's getting quite late and you must be tired from the walk up here." He said and released her from his eyes. He turned to one of the cupboards and brought out two yukatas, one for each of them. He brought one over to her and she took it from him. Moving away from her a bit Kenshin turned to face the wall and proceeded to change. She stood in the spot she was and watched for a few seconds before she turned around herself. She quickly removed her clothes and started to put on the yukata when she felt a pair of eyes watching her. Pulling it up quickly she closed it and tied the sash securely.  
  
He was watching me, she thought still facing the wall. I guess I'll have to become accustomed to having him watch me dress and undress. It is a husband's right to see what belongs to him although I only hope he doesn't wish to view all that he owns. Her last thought caused her to shudder. She knew that the time would eventually come when he would look at her in every way there was possible. However she hoped he would not want to right at this moment in time. She didn't even know him that well yet. The thought of them sharing a bed together and connecting in the physical sense unnerved her to the soul. She only prayed that he felt the same way.  
  
How can he think the way I do when we are nothing alike, and he looks at me as if he would like to devour me until there is nothing left to devour. She thought of the way his eyes looked earlier. Well, I better face him instead of letting him take me by surprise.  
  
She turned around slowly and took in what he looked like. Kenshin had his yukata on by now and allowed her to notice how he thought she looked. His features were youthful except for the scar running from his cheekbone to the corner of his mouth. He wasn't bad to look at, no not at all. Kenshin was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. But right now even though he still looked radiant she saw how his eyes were wandering over her form yet again.  
  
She looks so beautiful and pure and now I am married to her and have her to myself, he thought. No one is around to hear or interrupt us and I wish it would stay that way.  
  
Kenshin now moved toward her with a liquid-like grace that allowed him not to make a sound. He stood in front of her and took her hand and led her to the futon. Her feet replied to him more than to her own mind, and she began to assume what he was thinking to do to her.  
  
She saw him lower himself then felt as he tugged on her hand and she lowered herself to join him. It seemed to her that her mind and body were no longer connected. Her mind screaming warnings that he would take her soon and remove her innocence forever, he would taint her. Her body on the other hand responded to Kenshin's every touch. She was now lying down on the futon with his face not to far away from her own. He leaned in towards her, his breath caressing her skin. She felt the space between them closing as his mouth came down to lightly touch her lips. It was a soft gentle kiss their lips not making full contact yet.  
  
Tomoe didn't resist him and slowly kissed him back. After all she was his, and even though she loved him she knew that her love was also a product of guilt and loneliness. Their kiss ended and she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in. She opened her eyes and met a pair of deep violet ones. A fire seemed to burn within their depths, a fire that seemed to be filled with passion and longing. It frightened her to see him like this, even though she knew who and what he was, she had never seen the passion in his eyes this close before.  
  
His hand moved up and caressed her other cheek that he had neglected before. Soon his hand traveled down to her neck and teased her senses with his soft touch. He slowed his touch and began to travel even lower. She began to panic inside and it showed in her face. Although Kenshin was too wrapped up in his caresses to notice the fear that filled her eyes as he trailed his fingers lower and lower.  
  
A cliffhanger, I know I'm evil, but I have a bit of a problem. I can't decide whether to derail from the storyline completely or not. If so this might turn into a lemon. But whether it does or not depends on what you, the reviewers want. So please review and let me know what you want.  
*~ Hells-Angel~* 


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance vs Commitment

Hey RK fans well I decided to add my own twist to things but I'm holding off on some scenes since I plan to stay on the current outline I have planned out. The lemon is postponed as of now but that doesn't mean there won't be one. I might throw in some limes from time to time so please just be patient for now. (  
  
Disclaimer: No, I still don't own RK though I wish I did. *( Sobs *  
  
['Someone's thoughts']  
  
Chapter 2 Acceptance vs. Commitment  
  
Kenshin's hands kept traveling lower while slowly caressing Tomoe skin along her collarbone and her chest. She was now fighting an inner battle within herself and each side was unwilling to give up.  
  
'You can't let him do this! You aren't ready yet! If he takes away your innocence now it will be as if he raped you!' one side of her mind raged.  
  
'Well I don't care his touch is kindling a fire I never knew before. I don't want him to stop! Besides it's a husband's right to do what they want with their wives. It's been this way for hundreds of years! Even if you did do something now does it look as if he's going to stop just because you ask him to?' The other side ranted causing Tomoe to tremble.  
  
Kenshin stopped his caresses that he ravished her skin with, and looked up at her. Her eyes held fear as well as love for him. He knew she loved him, maybe as much as he loved her, but to see the fear in her eyes at that moment, struck a chord in his heart.  
  
Slowly he moved away from her and sat up so he could see her face completely. Kenshin could sense something was wrong. She looked as if she wanted to sink through the floor or even jump out of the futon and run as far away from him as she could.  
  
She sat up and looked up into his eyes and noticed concern filled them. It seemed as though he were allowing her to decide what she wanted him to do. Somehow this fact made her feel ashamed. She was his wife after all and did love him with all her heart. The only thing was she didn't know was what to do, or what she wanted. Tomoe slowly turned her head away and stared at the floor.  
  
Kenshin noted everything she did. 'Does she fear me? She should know by now I would never hurt her. I love her with every heartbeat that thumps in my chest. Did I really start out too quickly for her?'  
  
Kenshin raised his hand and lightly touched Tomoe's chin and brought it towards him so she would face him. The only problem was he had no way to make her look at him with her eyes. She was still staring at the floor.  
  
"Tomoe look at me." He spoke softly in his low voice. Slowly she brought her eyes up to look at him. "Tomoe why do you look at me like I'm going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I love you too much to cause you any more pain. Now please tell me, what is wrong?"  
  
Slowly Tomoe parted her lips. She didn't expect him to ask her that, she expected him to take away her innocence and not stop to ask if it was all right to do so. "Kenshin.I know you would never hurt me. You said you would protect my happiness, but. we are married now and .I. well, I." Her voice faltered and she closed her eyes, somewhat embarrassed of what she wanted to say.  
  
"It's alright you can tell me. Take your time. I'll listen to whatever you need to say." Kenshin spoke gently and kissed the back of her hand. Tomoe took a deep breath and began again. "Kenshin I am your wife now and I'm happy to be yours. The only thing is a wife is supposed to do whatever her husband wishes of her. I want to please you and make you happy as well, but when you touched me the way you did, I thought that you. that you." Again her voice faltered and Kenshin took a guess at what she was trying to tell him.  
  
"You thought that I was going to make you utterly mine, like some kind of animal didn't you?" Kenshin clearly stated this fact to her. Her eyes opened in shock at the fact he had somehow read her thoughts.  
  
Softly she spoke up. "Yes Kenshin, I thought that you were going to make me yours and not care what I wanted. One way or the other."  
  
"But that's where you're wrong, my love. I do care what you think or what you want. I won't do anything that you're uncomfortable with, I promise. If you want to hold off then, I will contain myself until you feel you're ready."  
  
Tomoe gazed in his eyes and knew he meant every word he had spoken. "Thank you, for understanding." She lightly caressed his unscarred cheek and smiled. "I'm not ready yet but soon Kenshin, I will be. I'll let you know when I'm ready to be completely yours. Now can we sleep? I really am truly tired."  
  
Kenshin nodded his head and lay down on the futon. A thought flickered through his mind and tempted him to make a request of her. If she didn't want to that would be fine. He didn't want to rush her and promised he wouldn't try anything without her consent.  
  
"Tomoe if it is in your interest, would you like to rest your head on my chest?" He smiled up at her and noticed a small smile curve her lips. She nodded and lay down next to him with her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beat. It was rapid at first but then slowed downed into a soothing rhythm. It was sending her to sleep and her eyes fluttered shut.  
  
Kenshin slowly brought his arm around her and secured her to him. The scent of her perfume filled his nose and her warmth comforted him as his mind began to drift off into a light sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************** Kenshin was the first to awaken the next morning. No nightmares plagued him that night. It seemed Tomoe's presence warded them off and he slept peacefully for the first time in years. He looked over at his beautiful new wife who was sleeping contentedly next to him still. Her body sealed against his, and an arm wrapped around his waist. Kenshin had to smile at the way her hair looked. Pieces were sticking up all over the place. Some framed her face while others were sticking straight out. She looked adorable like that. Although he knew she probably felt his eyes on her form, as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Good morning, my love." Kenshin spoke softly and smiled down at her. She returned his smile but still could quite get up just yet. She was a little stiff and needed to stretch. She felt as his hand was running through her hair. His touch was so gentle and she felt as though she could just fall back to sleep. She wouldn't though instead she moved her arm from his waist and started to rise. Just then she felt some air caress her chest. She glanced down and saw that her yukata was parted and gave a generous view of her breasts. Kenshin didn't fail to notice this either. The desire that rose inside of him at that second was just a spark. Although he would have liked to look at them some more, Tomoe quickly gathered the material and closed it. Her face flushed a bright pink with embarrassment, though she knew she shouldn't be. Kenshin was her husband and he should view them, as it was his right.  
  
'But he told me he wouldn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable. He promised me that last night.' She thought to herself at how good it felt to sleep against him. The soft rhythm of his heart lulling her to sleep, his warmth enveloping her, she dreamt how they would come together, their love being utter and complete. 'Maybe I could let him do some things just not to the extreme.'  
  
Slowly she let go of the material and it slid open again and got up. Kenshin was amazed that she did this. 'Has she changed her mind? Does she want me to make a move? I'm not even sure what this means, but why is she tempting me? Is she trying to test my control?'  
  
"Kenshin we should get dressed shouldn't we?" Tomoe asked sweetly. She gave him a coy smile. "Or maybe we should help dress each other?" It was a daring move on her part. Especially since she had asked him not to move so quickly last night but now it was morning and she felt daring. She wanted to ease some part of him and let him see her. She had given him an open invitation, but would he accept it?  
  
Kenshin stared at her in disbelief. 'Did I hear her correctly? Or is my libido thinking for me?' Slowly he got up as well and took in what she had revealed. He turned to look at the wall instead. Feeling he didn't have the right to look at her like that after he promised her he wouldn't last night.  
  
She took a step forward and lightly gripped his face with both of her hands, making him face her. She looked into his violet eyes as he peered into hers, not daring to look anywhere else. "Kenshin," she started, " It's okay to look at me. I want you to I was thinking." ' Not very much though' she added silently to herself. "We can look at each other, that's fine with me, I'm just not ready for anything that is too intimate. I want you, but can we take it one step at a time?"  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Of course but how far do you want me to go now? I must admit I'm not quite sure what you want me to do." Kenshin said sadly admitting that her actions left him at a loss. He wasn't sure what she wanted.  
  
Kenshin was wrapped up in his thoughts still as she removed her hands from his face and brought them to collar of the yukata. Gripping it she slowly slid it off her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Her form completely revealed in front of Kenshin. He noticed and took a step back to fully examine her features. Long, flowing black hair, dark as night eyes, smooth ivory skin, round supple breast, a flat stomach, wide hips, and long legs, she was a vision of perfection. Every man's dream, but she was his. If any man dared to look at her with the desire he had for her they would be dead before they even knew it.  
  
Tomoe stood in the spot that she was as he eyed her features. She had been daring a few seconds earlier but now she began to doubt herself. 'What if he doesn't like what he sees? What will I do then? I'm the only one who isn't clothed!' She started to fidget in her mind as another thought washed into her head. 'Well you don't have to be the only one who's clothed.' A voice in her head told her. Suddenly Kenshin came and stood right in front of her. Unconsciously her hands came up from her sides and untied Kenshin yukata and slid it off his shoulders. It didn't fall though until Kenshin gripped it and pushed it off completely and made it fall on the floor to join Tomoe's.  
  
Tomoe now took in his form beginning with his fire-red locks, deep violet eyes, and light tan skin, his chest showed his muscles from all the training he did. She brought her eyes back up to his face and looking deep into his eyes she saw his desire there. Without giving a second thought she leaned in and kissed him solidly on his lips. A kiss filled with passion and fervor. He returned her kiss with just as much passion. Stroking her ebony strands with loving care. Tomoe wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace sealing Kenshin to her. He deepened the kiss by gently caressing her bottom and demanded she open her mouth. She happily complied to do so for him. With his tongue he explored every crevice in her mouth, tasting her.  
  
Their kiss lasted until both were out of breath and needed a fresh supply of oxygen before continuing. Time passed by without their knowing. Both not caring what was happening else where all that mattered was that they were together in the others embrace showing the passion they had for one another.  
  
Good, bad what do you think? Please review. The next chapter will be up soon, I promise. What's to come next? You'll have to wait to find out!!!  
*~Hells-Angel~* 


	3. Chapter 3 How Can I Please You?

Chapter 3: How Can I please you?  
  
They both were lost in each other's kisses. Kenshin was slowly moving his hands through Tomoe's hair. Feeling the soft silky strands slip through his fingers, his hands were callused from wielding a sword for so long. Yet his touch upon her neck was gentle and delicately making small circles on her skin. Her naked body was pressed so close to his that she could feel every taut muscle beneath his flesh. A moan of pleasure escaped her as all the thoughts she had about him taking away her innocence evaporated. She was lost to the moment. She could no longer control herself as she kissed him passionately again and again.  
  
Kenshin was lost to her fiery kisses but in the back of his mind he was still under a registrant. He had promised her he wouldn't try anything even though he was tempted to now. He wanted to lose himself within her but only with her permission. Slowly he pulled away leaving her kisses and took a deep breath. She was breathless as well and began breathing in some much needed air. Kenshin gazed into her midnight black eyes. How he wanted her. She in return stared into his violet eyes desire was held within them. She thought back to what she said last night. The fact that she thought he would just take her without any consent on her part. Now that they were separated she could think clearly and slowly a thought was forming in her mind.  
  
'He's waiting to see what I want. That's why he stopped the kiss. He wants to know how far we can go.' Tomoe finally made her decision. She would let Kenshin have what he must have wanted all along.  
  
"Kenshin, it's alright I'm your wife and I now want you to make me your wife body, heart, and soul."  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want, Tomoe my love? Or are you still uncertain about it. I promised you I'd wait. We don't have to rush anything. I want to please you. Just tell me how can I please you?"  
  
"You can please me if you touch me." She said seductively. "I want you to please me, but I also want to please you. I can feel how aroused you are. I can see the desire in your eyes. You can't hind it from me. Please show me how much you love me." Tomoe slowly reached up and wrapped her hands around his and with them in her control placed them on her hips.  
  
Slowly she moved her hands. Traveling up his muscled arms with feather light touches to his shoulder. Slowly she caressed his skin and moved inward. Then by just using the tips of her fingers, she trailed them down his chest to his highly toned stomach. She took in the sight of him and thought, 'He's all mine!'  
  
His hands were still on her hips. Her flesh was so soft and so were her caresses. Kenshin had to clamp down on a groan that threatened to escape him. He closed his eyes in pleasure as she began to trail her hands back up to his chest and place both of her palms on it. Feeling the tight muscles beneath his flesh was eliciting a moan from her. Kenshin heard it and slowly started to caress her skin as well. Moving his hands up and down he followed the curves of her waist. Then moved his hands to her back and pulled her closer in his embrace. He felt her breasts rub against his chest and thought. 'I'll have to pleasure them as well.'  
  
Slowly using the backs of his fingers he traveled the length of her back. Tomoe tilted her head back in pleasure and moaned again. 'This feels so good,' she thought 'Why did I want to put this off? His touch is burning me with the desire I feel for him. Although he hasn't even broken me yet.'  
  
Kenshin gradually slowed his torture to her sense of touch and encircled her waist pulling her even closer. His member throbbed and grew against Tomoe's thigh and she could feel it go rigid. This new sensation on her flesh made her weak in her knees. 'He's ready but I wonder if he'll be as gentle with that part of him as his caresses were.' She hoped so; otherwise she would be in so much pain that she wouldn't be able to think straight. She was still a virgin after all. No man had ever touched her like Kenshin just had. No man had entered her or tasted her with such passion enwrapped within a kiss.  
  
Kenshin gently pushed her hair away from her neck and began to kiss her there with open-mouthed kisses. Then moved his lips over to her throat and began to gently suck upon it. Tomoe arched her neck to give him more access. Her hands were lost within his fire like hair. Combing her fingers through it gently as he continued to kiss the other side of her neck. She felt as though her legs would give out any moment from his kisses. It was as if Kenshin could sense this and gently he tighten his hold around her and lifted her up. The quick movement of his actions startled her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kenshin liked this and slowly slid one of his hands over her butt. She was shocked stiff by his actions and failed to realize she had tightened her legs around his waist.  
  
Moving over to the wall with her still in his arms he braced her against it and brought his mouth up to meet her lips. He slowly ran his tongue over both of hers moistening them with his saliva. Tomoe opened her mouth and ran her own tongue over them and tasted what he had done. Quickly he descended on her mouth once more and kissed her with a passion that ran through out her entire body. She opened her mouth wider and allowed him to explore her mouth again. Kenshin brushed his tongue against hers and flexed it as she wrestled with his. Stopping from time to time to catch a breath of air.  
  
Gently Kenshin pulled away and looked deeply in Tomoe's eyes. He wanted to feel what she was like inside that part of her body as well. However, he wanted to know if she had changed her mind during the course of their caresses and kisses. She had the right to stop this whenever she wanted because of what he promised her. Even if he was so aroused and his member was so close to being inside her because of the way he held her. He would stop. It would hurt to do so but he loved her too much to go against her wishes.  
  
"Tomoe, my love, do you want to continue? Or do you want me to stop?" He asked her gently, gazing lovingly in her eyes.  
  
"Yes Kenshin continue, please." She answered him breathlessly.  
  
"Then I suggest we move to our futon," he replied and kissed the tip of her nose.  
  
With his assassin's grace he moved over to their futon and lowered her gently upon it. She still hadn't loosened her legs around him. So using one hand he gently removed them from around his waist.  
  
"Not yet my love, let me please your body a bit more then we can do it. That is if you still want to." He whispered into her ear.  
  
An intense shiver ran up her spine as she felt his breath entered her ear. She nodded to him to continue and he slowly slid down to stare at her breasts. ' So perfect,' he thought and lightly ran his fingers over one soft mound of flesh. While he held the rest of his torso up with his other hand. Slowly he drew circles around her nipple with one finger. Then added his thumb and gently massaged it, before begin to descend upon the other. Slowly he started to kiss the area between her breasts then traveled with kisses up to the breast his fingers weren't occupied with. He took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it as an infant would for milk. A low moan escaped Tomoe's lips, as she had never experienced anything like this before. She didn't want him to stop as now his hand was completely covering her breast and massaging it with a little more pressure than before.  
  
With grace Kenshin switched hands and moved his mouth to the other breast to repeat the whole process. Tomoe's hands traveled up and down Kenshin's back encouraging him even more. When he was finished with her breasts with his mouth Kenshin then began to lick and kiss his way down to her stomach. Lovingly he scrapped his teeth over her skin to her belly button and sucked tenderly on it. He seductively placed his tongue inside of it and tasted her skin. Tomoe then start to moan louder than she had previously and affectionately massaged his shoulders as he continued to travel lower.  
  
He then parted her legs and looked up at her affectionately, asking her with his eyes if he could go on. She nodded slightly. Kenshin took his time and slowly placed one finger at her entrance. Then little by little pushed his finger into her core. Tomoe gasped at this new sensation. It felt so . words couldn't describe it. Her body seemed to yearn for him to continue. Kenshin began to teasingly push in and out with his finger setting a pace that her body was responding to. Tomoe's breathing became heavy and uneven, as Kenshin increased the pace moving a little faster with each plunge he took back inside her.  
  
Tomoe began to tremble she was close, but so close to what? Kenshin then added a second finger and plunged in deeper than he had beforehand. Tomoe closed her eyes and screamed as a wave of intense pleasure over took her. Kenshin looked down at her beautiful face lovingly. He knew what he had down to her. Slowly he withdrew his fingers and licked them clean of her fluids. ' She tastes so sweet now comes the next step.' Slowly he moved his member to hover right over her entrance. He waited until she was over her intense orgasm. She cracked open her eyes to look at him. 'He's so close to where I want him to be.' She thought to herself. 'But he's not moving.' Kenshin leaned down and kissed her lips lightly before he whispered.  
  
"Tomoe this is the point of no return do you want me to stop?" Kenshin didn't really want to but if she said 'yes' then he would have to leave until he was in control of himself again.  
  
Tomoe shook her head. "No Kenshin please don't stop, I want to feel you inside me, please." She spook breathlessly to him. He gave her a passion- filled kiss as he pushed his member inside. Not to far though he wanted her to feel him and become use to him first.  
  
Tomoe moaned at the feel of his hard shaft entering her core. Looking up into his eyes as their kiss ended she saw all the love he had for her fill his eyes. He loved her so much and wanted her to be happy with him as long as they lived.  
  
Kenshin then spoke breaking the spell of silence that passed or them. " Tomoe are you ready for me?"  
  
"Yes Kenshin." She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled his lips closer to her. She gave him a gentle kiss and Kenshin returned it with one of his own.  
  
Taking the opportunity he slid the rest of the way inside her. He felt as her virgin barrier broke and her blood seeped out of her core. She pulled away from his lips and screamed. The pain was so intense; her eyes flooded with tears and cascaded down her cheeks. Kenshin kissed her eyes and her tears. He caused her this pain. He never wanted to hurt her. He was about to pull out at that moment but something enclosed around him. Tomoe's legs were wrapped around his waist preventing him from leaving. Gradually the pain subsided and all that was left was pleasure. Timidly Tomoe moved her hips as instinct kicked in. This surprised Kenshin as now she was the one who was being very forward.  
  
Kenshin started to move within her. Thrusting gently to the rhythm she was setting the pace for. Gradually they picked up speed and both were breathing heavier and heavier. Kenshin's climax was coming. He could feel it building up but Tomoe wasn't far behind. Her muscles tightened around his shaft again and then loosened. Kenshin couldn't hold back any longer and with a loud resounding groan he spilled his seed into her.  
  
Finally he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. With the last of his strength Kenshin rolled off of her and onto his back. Breathing in deeply to steady his breath. Tomoe came up next to him and placed her head on his chest then wrapped an arm securely around his waist.  
  
"I love you Kenshin." She spoke tiredly as her eyelids closed.  
  
"I love you to my beloved Tomoe." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her form as well. Then closing his own eyelids he began to drift off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ****************************************  
  
It's not over yet! So don't even think that it is. Do you hate me for taking so long? If so I apologize. I just wanted to make this chapter tasteful. I hope you liked it. Please review! I'm starting to work on the next chapter as soon as I upload this one. Okay? Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I can only hope my muse is up to it.  
  
~* Hells-Angel*~ 


	4. Chapter 4 Tug of the Heart

Chapter 4 Tug of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with RK but I do own this fic!  
  
I would like to thank the reviewers and clarify some things:  
  
Devil1: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading!  
  
Maeve Riannon: Thanks for reviewing and to answer your question, I honestly don't know but I speculate that either his Master Hiko taught him or he learned from the Ishin Shishi. I just decided to make him very talented. * Laughs evilly* But thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Sephira jo: Thank you so much for pointing out that I didn't forgot to put their thoughts in italics or in single quotation marks. And thanks for the review!  
  
Sorry for the wait I got so busy being bombarded with ideas for Sheer Bliss, my other fic I forgot to update this one. So sorry for that, but now back to the fic!  
  
********************************  
  
Kenshin woke up first in the late afternoon with Tomoe curled up to his side. Her warmth lightened his heart again. 'She was so breathtaking earlier. So willing after she let me into her completely.' He thought to himself while a small smile played on his lips. 'After everything I did, this beauty still loves my utterly in every way possible. She is my pillar to stand on, a sheath to my sword. Now more ways than one.' He laughed lightly at this realization. She literally did sheath his 'sword' hours ago.  
  
He lowered his eyes and trailed them down her naked body. So perfectly fitted to him now. They truly were husband and wife. Bound by tradition and by body as well. Carefully he reached out his hand and softly ran his fingertips from her shoulder, down her arm and ended with her hand that was placed over his stomach. Caressing the back of her hand lightly he then moved his fingers gently around and picked it up and kissed it. Slowly he put it back down to its original position and moved his hand back up to her shoulder and began to caress her back. She didn't wake yet. She seemed to be caught up in her dreams.  
  
Kenshin continued to caress her back until he felt a slight movement. Tomoe moved her head towards him and slowly her eyes fluttered open. A slow gentle smile made its way onto her face and Kenshin returned it.  
  
"Sleep well, my love?" He asked gently. She nodded and kissed his chest lightly.  
  
"Very well, my lover. What about you?" She asked with the same tone he had used.  
  
"It was the best rest I've had in a long time. Thank you." She picked her head up off his chest and looked directly at him, a quizzical expression on her face from his statement.  
  
"What do you mean, thank you?" She asked, still looking at him confused.  
  
"Thank you for allowing me to show you my love. I know you were afraid and nervous but you then permitted me to come into your heart and body completely. I love you Tomoe my wife. I promise to love you always and remember this moment forever." He smiled lovingly at her. She then let a smile replace the frown that occupied her face before. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
  
Kenshin looked at the expression she made. It was priceless then taking the moment to be put to use, he moved in and kissed her open mouth. Their lips locked and Tomoe kissed him back forgetting what she was going to say. Their kiss was gentle and loving.  
  
They soon broke away, gasping for air. Tomoe ran her fingers through Kenshin's hair as she sat up. Kenshin quickly moved into a sitting position as well and wrapped her up in his arms pulling her as close to himself as he could. She stopped for a moment and with god like speed he picked her up and placed her in his lap. He nuzzled his nose at the base of her neck and then placed wet kisses there too. Slowly he kissed her collarbones and crept to the other side of her neck. She felt his warm lips trail over her body for the second time that day.  
  
They were soon lost in their heated passions and both Tomoe and Kenshin thought the same thing. 'I wish this feeling could last forever.'  
  
The end.  
  
******************************  
  
That's it for the fic. I was debating whether or not to tie in Tomoe's death or not, but then I decided against it since I didn't want to make this a spoiler. Just a romance and no death scene, sorry if I disappointed some readers but that's the way I wanted it to be. Please review!!! If you want another romance please read Sheer Bliss. It's a Kenshin/Kaoru fic I'm working on, so check it out and please review that as well. Thanks.  
*~Hells-angel~* 


End file.
